Make Me Dance
by Serpensolem
Summary: Simon pousse Raphaël a laisser son travail de coté le temps d'une soirée et décide de l'emmener s'amuser un peu avec lui, Eliott et Lily.


****Note :**** Helloooo mes petits loups ! J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il ne fait pas trop froid chez vous . Sérieux on gèle, j'ai l'impression que vais me transformer en esquimau bientôt !

Je suis malade, je suis limite en train de crevé, mais on s'en fout et je suis de retour avec un nouvel one shot ! Ce n'est pas un Destiel, mais un Saphael pour changer un petit peut et parce que Simon et Raphaël c'est quand même un peu beaucoup ma vie aussi !

So... J'ai retrouvé ce petit chose en farfouillant un peu mes dossiers world et je me suis que ce serait peut-être cool de le poster ici.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je vous avoue qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus torride dans ma tête ! Ahah

Passer une bonne fin d'après-midi et penser à laisser une petite review – __s'il vous plaît__ – ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est utile !

Bisous sur vos faces d'anges !

Meg xxx

 ** **Pairing :**** Saphael

 ** **Spoiler :**** Aucun, je crois. Présence de Lily et Eliott plus ou moins en arrière plan.

 ** **Disclamer :**** Simon Lewis et Raphael Santiago ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que Lily et Eliott. (Et bordel qu'est ce que je le regrette !) Tout le mérite revient aux producteurs de la série Shadowhunters ainsi qu'a Cassandra Clare !

* * *

 **** ** **Make me dance****

– Allez, Raphaël s'il te plaît !

Vingt minutes qui le bassiné comme ça. Il n'aller-t-il donc jamais abandonné ?

– Non, Simon ! Tu n'as qu'es y allé avec Lily et Éliott. Je suis sur qu'ils se feront une joie de t'y accompagner.

– Mais c'est avec toi que je veux y aller ! Tu bosses tout le temps et puis je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle pendant qu'ils danseront tous les deux parce qu'on sait tous que c'est ce qui va arriver.

– Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Lewis. __Soupira le vieux vampire d'un air lasse__

– Aller, je t'en supplie, Raph ! S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaaaaît ! Juste une soirée et je te promets de ne plus t'ennuyai pendant... Disons, deux semaines ? Trois ? C'est ma dernière offre ! __Fit le brun en levant les mains avec un petit sourire en le regardant avec ses yeux chiot.__

L'espagnol le regarda quelques minutes, passant une main sur son visage en masquant le sourire attendrit qui venait de prendre place sur celui-ci. Et enfin, Raphaël soupira une nouvelle fois, vaincu. Il avait encore gagné.

– Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire semblant de m'amuser !

– Génial ! On va bien s'amuser, soit près pour dix heures !

Le chef de clan leva les yeux au ciel et avant même qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, le brun avait déjà filé en criant les noms des deux vampires qui les accompagnerait, le laissant marmonné seul dans son coin.

– Ce gosse aura ma peau...

Lorsque Raphaël releva les yeux de ses papiers pour jeter un œil au cadran de sa montre l'aiguille pointé déjà neuf heures. Il laissa de coté ce qu'il était en train de faire et sorti d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs de l'hôtel pour se diriger jusqu'à ses appartements.

En arrivant il entra directement dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille et quelques gouttes dégoulinent encore de ses cheveux bruns.

Quand le garçon frappa à sa porte, il était devant son miroir, vêtu d'un chino noir parfaitement taillé et d'une chemise clair, retroussée aux coudes et ouverte sur deux boutons.

Il intima ensuite au plus jeune d'entrée et tendit que celui-ci pénétrait dans la pièce, il compléta sa tenue d'un blazer bleu nuit et remonta également les manches jusqu'aux coudes.

Simon souffla un « wow » dans murmure à peine audible – _pour l'oreille humaine du moins_ – qui surprit quelques secondes les plus vieux avant qu'il ne relève le regard vers son proteger à travers le miroir de la chambre.

– Quoi ? _Il fronça les sourcils,_ J'en ai trop fait ?

– Non ! Non, je veux dire... tu es... Très élégant. __Dit il en lui offrant un sourire gêné__

– Et bien, tu n'es pas mal non plus Lewis. Je suis surpris de voir que tu ne portes pas l'un de ses tee-shirts bizarres dont tu affectionnes temps.

– Je peux retourner me changer si tu préfères ? __Répondit-il en pointant la porte du pouce derrière lui.__

Il avait dit ça en lui offrant un sourire amusé et Raphaël se surprit une nouvelle fois à le trouver terriblement mignon avec ses cheveux faussement décoiffés et les petites fossettes qui s'étaient creusées aux coins de ses joues.

Il était vraiment très beau lui aussi dans son slim noir qui épouser parfaitement ses formes et son tee-shirt en col v bordeaux.

Ça fait déjà un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là. Ils avaient ignoré où Simon les emmener jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur le roof-top d'un bâtiment immense surplombant la ville. D'ici on pouvait voir les rues new-yorkaises illuminées dans un kaléidoscope de couleur et les vampires ne pouvaient nier que la vue soit a coupé le souffle. Un endroit chaleureux avait était aménagé pour l'occasion dans un style coloré, un peu bohème où des tables avec des chaises et des banquettes étaient disposées un peu partout. Une table de mixage trônait fièrement devant la piste de danse improvisée et un buffet ainsi qu'un bar se trouvait non loin de là. Le tout était éclairé par une multitude de lampions.

Raphaël contemplé la scène, Eliott et Lily s'amuser tous les deux au centre de la piste de danse entourée de gens comme l'avaient prédit son protégé et Simon... Simon faisait des aller et retour entre la piste et la banquette où c'était installé le vieux vampire, sirotant un mélange d'alcool et de sang. Le novice tenté depuis une bonne heure de le faire venir dansé et l'espagnol décliné les propositions a chaque fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par abandonner et venir s'installer aux côtés de celui-ci, non sans une moue afficher une moue boudeuse.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lewis ? __Souffla le vampire__

– Pourquoi tu ne viens pas danser ?

– Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ?

– Allez viens danser sur une musique au moins !

– Je n'aime pas la chanson.

– Mais tu ne fais que t'enfiler des verres depuis qu'on est là !

– Je bois pour oublier à quel point je m'ennuie. Je me noie littéralement dans l'alcool pour noyé l'ennuie !

– Tu t'emmerderais moins si tu jouais le jeu. Tu veux que je demande une chanson au DJ ?

– Va danser, tu perds ton temps.

– Rabat-joie !

– Et c'est qui l'emmerdeur qui m'a traîné ici alors que je n'avais rien demandé ? _ _Répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu__

Le novice se renfrogna et s'enfonça d'un son siège, toute trace de sourire disparu de son visage. Simon était heureux d'être ici et voilà qu'il venait tout gâché avec ses conneries.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes a ce traité mentalement d'idiot, le vampire se leva enfin de son siège pour se diriger plus loin.

Simon lui aurait peut-être demandé où il allait si ne lui en voulait pas, mais c'était le cas, alors il se contenta simplement de boire son verre en silence sans lui accorder un regard.

Au bout d'un certain, il sursauta en voyant une main tendue apparaître devant ses yeux. Puis ses sourcils se sont froncés instantanément en découvrant son propriétaire.

– Tu m'accordes cette danse ? _ _Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire désolé__

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas danser avec l'emmerdeur que je suis.

– Je suis désolé Simon, je ne voulais pas être méchant. Tu veux bien excuser l'idiot que je suis et venir danser maintenant ? S'il te plaît.

Il hésita quelques secondes devant son regard désolé et la voix douce que le vampire avait prise, puis finalement accepta la main qu'il luit tender en souriant.

– C'est proposé si gentiment. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut entendre Raphaël Santiago s'excuser !

– Ouais, mais ne t'y habitus pas trop Lewis. __Répondit le vampire avec un sourire amusé__

Une fois sur la piste, le plus âgé se plaça devant son novice avec un sourire énigmatique. Puis la musique changea et le vampire regarda son aîné surpris.

– C'est toi qui...

– Tu sais danser le tango ?

– Et bien, heu... Si on compte les quelques cours peu concluent que j'ai dû...

– Tu va voir, c'est ce n'est pas si compliquer.

– Si on ne compte pas mes deux pieds gauches... __marmonna-t-il en fixant l'épaule de son partenaire.__

Raphaël ne tint pas compte de sa dernière remarque. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et il se raidit instantanément en sentant Raphaël déposer l'une de ses mains délicatement sur sa taille tandis que l'autre se glisser dans sa main gauche. Troublé par ses gestes il ne fit pas même attention à son homologue qui lui murmurer doucement près de l'oreille : _« - Contentes-toi de me suivre d'accord ? »_ il se contenta d'un hochement de tête à peine visible et le plus vieux le rapprocha un peu plus près contre son torse.

Il fut étonné de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son chef de clan. Raphaël était un très bon danseur.

Ils laissaient leur corps murer le silence. S'effleurant. Se touchant. Suivant le rythme lent et lascif de la musique. Jouant à se surprendre, s'amusant à chercher le regard de l'autre. Leur corps était de plus en plus proche. Un jeu sensuel s'était installé entre les deux vampires, leurs visages se caressant, leur front se joignant, leurs souffles se mêlant.

Les jambes se croisent, ils ralentissent goûtant le mouvement de leurs deux corps comme un seul. Leurs yeux se croisent, se fuient, se retrouvent. Les sourires sur leurs lèvres se répondent, se frôlent.

Les musiques défilées et ils continuaient de danser et se chercher, comme enfermés dans une bulle hermétique qui les coupés du reste du monde.

La nuit touchée a sa fin et les deux vampires étaient toujours sur la piste de danse tandis que les gens présents ce soir rentrer petit à petit chez eux.

– Tu vois ce que je vois Éliott ? __Fit la brune en souriant__

– Merde, je crois bien qu'il va nous falloir un pied-de-biche et une bonne de dose de patience pour les décoller.

Le blond reçut un regard noir pour toute réponse et l'Asiatique saisi l'occasion pour s'approchait tranquillement vers eux en souriant tendrement.

– Les gars ? Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, ils ferment.

– Quelle heure est-il ? __Demanda le chef en se raclant la gorge, ne se détachant pas pour autant du plus jeune.__

– 4: 30 le soleil va bientôt se lever.

– Si tard ? __Demanda-t-il étonnait__

– Ouais donc si vous pouviez finir de vous baiser du regard sur le chemin, ou mieux encore ! Quand on sera rentré, j'apprécierais grandement ! Ne me regardais pas comme ça, tout le monde ici l'a remarqué ! C'était assez flagrant, limite vous alliez vous envoyer en l'air sur la piste de danse. Maintenant _–_ _ _si vous le voulez bien__ _–_ j'aimerais rentré à la maison et évité de servir de litière aux chats airant.

Le visage de Simon était cramoisi, Eliott ria en se moquant gentiment et ils ont continué de se chamailler comme des enfants tout le long du trajet sous l'œil amusé de Lily et Raphaël ; la main de celui-ci reposant toujours dans le bas de son dos.

C'était loin d'avoir été une si mauvaise soirée finalement.


End file.
